This invention relates to a joining structure of an automotive vehicle body, particularly, that of a passenger car.
Heretofore, it has been one of the large problems in automobile production to secure high efficiency in assembling those component parts of the vehicle body such as doors, roof panel, side panel, etc. by welding. Such welding work usually requires finishing work of these joined portions to attain smooth and satisfactory outer appearance of the finished product, hence unavoidable decrease in its manufacturing efficiency. Various attempts have so far been made to improve this point, but none of them are so successful as to satisfying the industry concerned.